Strangers Will Come
by Ghostwriter
Summary: A female vampire is after Adam. Can his cousin David, his friends, and the Ducks save him?


STRANGERS WILL COME  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Crossover between _The Mighty Ducks_ which belongs to Disney, and _The Lost Boys_, which belongs to Warner Brothers. This actually plays out like The Lost Boys themselves hadn't been killed, just Max. And because I like the character, I'm making believe that Jesse had come to Eden Hall with the other Ducks. And to avoid confusion between the two Dwayne's, I'm going to always use the last name with the mortal.  
  
I also want to thank the following for reading and reviewing my stories thus far: Punk-anjewl, Kekel, Lavenderangel, Amber-1134, PatchLover08, Flamingteen, X Help Me X, Creative-Imagination505, Mady Bay, Brody-101, Space-Case 7029, Greymist, and Preciousbabyblue. Your reviews have given me lots of encouragement. Thanks a bunch!

P.S. If I have anybody's screen name wrong, write me so I can correct it.  
  
INTRODUCTION  
A female vampire is after Adam. Can his cousin David, his friends, and the Ducks save him?  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
Adam Banks sighed in frustration.  
"Hey, what's the matter, Cake-Eater?" Jesse Hall asked.  
"Just impatient. My cousin David's not going to be here until tonight," Adam replied.  
"Late flight, huh?" Charlie Conway questioned.  
"Uh, something like that," Adam responded. He couldn't tell them the truth, that David was a vampire. They'd all just think he was crazy.  
"Come on. Let's go play some hockey," Guy Germaine said, slapping his friend on the back.  
"Yeah. Okay," Adam said, a grin curving his features. With that, they all got their skates and trooped out. Minutes later, they started their game. Adam laughed as Julie Gaffney blocked goal after goal.  
"Hey, Cat-Lady! Give us a break!" Greg Goldburg complained good- naturedly.  
"Sorry, Goldburg," was her cheerful reply.  
"Come on, guys. Get into the game," said Fulton Reed. Kenny Wu looked peeved.  
"I'm not doing so good," he complained.  
"You're doing fine, little Bash Brother," Dean Portman assured. Connie Moreau looked at the two and shook her head. Portman wasn't as tough as he liked people to think he was. Russ Tyler lined himself up for a shot.  
"It's Knuckle Puck time," he announced. Some of the other Ducks looked apprehensive. Though effective, Russ' Knuckle Puck wasn't always accurate. The boy took his shot. It took some doing, but Julie managed to block it.  
"Oh, man!" Russ groaned.  
"The Russ-man, out-foxed by the Cat-Lady," Les Averman said in an announcer voice.  
"Shut up, Averman," Russ snapped. Charlie, Connie, Adam, Julie, Dean, Fulton, Guy, Kenny, Dwayne Robertson, and Louis Rodriguez laughed. Hours later, the game ended. They packed up their gear and began to leave. As they walked back to the dorms, they all talked and laughed, even in the slight wind. Suddenly, the wind shifted, blowing harder. Everyone slowed.  
"What's going on?" Julie wondered.  
"He's here," Adam grinned. Then, just as suddenly as it had picked up, the wind died down.  
"Thought you'd recognize my coming," a voice said from behind them. The Ducks turned around to see a group of people---seven guys and a girl--- walking up from the trees. Adam laughed.  
"Hey, David," he greeted.  
"Hello, Adam," David said back.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
"Okay, what's going on here?" Charlie asked. "I mean, Adam said you guys were coming tonight, but I figured you'd be at an airport or---" his voice trailed off.  
"Well, the guys don't really need an airport," Michael Emerson stated.  
"That's right. And they were nice enough to let us tag along," Star Hartman added.  
"Especially **me**," Laddie Thompson piped up.  
"Hey, we'd never leave **you** behind, Little Man," Dwayne told him. Adam looked at David with raised eyes. Apparently the Lost Boys had made some new friends.  
"Adam, who are these guys?" Kenny questioned.  
"Guys, this is David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko. I'm not sure who the others are," Adam answered.  
"Sorry, Adam. This is Michael, Star, and Laddie," David apologized, then made the introductions.  
"Nice to meet ya'll," Dwayne Robertson stated. The other Dwayne looked to Adam silently.  
"He's from Texas," the boy explained.  
"And **your** friends are?" Marko prompted.  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Adam exclaimed. "Guys, here you have the Ducks: Charlie Conway, Connie Moreau, Guy Germaine, Jesse Hall, Les Averman, my girlfriend Julie Gaffney, Dean Portman, Dwayne Robertson, Louis Rodriguez, Greg Goldburg, and Kenny Wu," Adam said, pointing to each in turn.  
"Nice to meet you," David said. Dwayne said nothing, but when he opened his mouth, Adam noticed that his teeth had started to get a little pointier.  
"Uh, you guys **did**---" Adam began to ask.  
"Yes, I made sure of that before we left," Michael interrupted. At first, Dwayne seemed confused by the boy's question, but then suddenly realized why it had been asked.  
"Oh. Sorry," he muttered.  
"Come on. Let's go back to the dorms. I'm freezing," Connie urged.  
"Here. Take my jacket, Connie," Guy said. Before she could object, he took off his jacket and gave it to her.  
"I'm not cold," protested Kenny.  
"She's right though. We should get going. It's pretty dark," David agreed. With that, they all started off. None of them were aware of the lone female watching them.  
"Soon, Adam Banks, you will be mine," she promised. With that, she let her tongue slide over fangs, then laughed evilly.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
Once they had gotten to Eden Hall, everyone convened in Adam's room, the vampires getting the necessary invitation.  
"They had to be invited?" Julie asked.  
"Uh, David and his friends are very polite. They hate coming into personal places without being invited first," Adam replied.  
"Oh," Julie said. _That was close_, Michael thought.  
"So, how about a tour?" Star questioned.  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Adam exclaimed. "Come on!" he urged. With that, they all moved out. They got shown the classrooms, the cafeteria, and the trophy hall. Finally, they headed for the ice rink.  
"Whoa! Check it out!" Paul exclaimed when he saw it.  
"Pretty impressive, huh?" Dwayne Robertson asked.  
"I'll say," David commented.  
"Uh, I'm more of a weight-lifter, so---" Michael trailed off.  
"This does nothing for you," Russ finished.  
"Yeah," Michael nodded.  
"Come on, let's show them the library," Julie stated. The Ducks groaned, but heeded her request.  
"Hey, Adam, you coming?" Russ asked.  
"Naw, I wanna hang here for a while," Adam replied.  
"All right. Catch you later, Cake-Eater," Jesse said.  
"Later man," Adam responded, as they slapped hands.  
"You sure you'll be okay alone?" David asked quietly, but with concern.  
"You're the only vampires here," Adam answered just as quietly.  
"Okay," David answered. With that, he finally followed the others, who had begun to walk out. Adam stared out at the rink. He thought about all the games they had played here, the JVVarsity War, and the Ducks' final victory at Eden Hall. That had been so sweet, except Scooter had kissed Julie. Fortunately, Scooter and Julie were just friends. Shortly after that Varsity game, he and Julie had hooked up. Suddenly, Adam felt two arms around his waist.  
"Julie?" he queried. He felt her lips on his shoulder, then they moved upward. He laughed.  
"Hey baby. Get away from my neck," he chided. Then, he felt the searing pain run through his throat.  
"OHHH! AAAAH! AAAAH!"  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
The next morning, Adam woke with a groan. He felt so drained. He wasn't really all that sure what had happened. All he knew for sure was that a vampire had fed from him.  
"Hey, Adam. Are you okay?" Charlie asked.  
"Uh, yeah. I guess I just stayed out too late last night," Adam replied.  
"Come on. Get dressed. We don't want to be late for class," Charlie said. With that, the male Ducks got up and dressed for the day. The first class was English.  
""Hey, you okay?" Julie whispered as Adam sat down.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a late night last night," Adam lied. He didn't tell her that he didn't remember what had happened after a vampire had drained him. The boy turned to the teacher and attempted to concentrate. However, her voice seemed to drone on and on. Adam struggled to focus. He had to stay awake! He just had to! Despite his efforts, he was unable to keep the yawn from escaping. The teacher stopped and frowned momentarily, but then continued with her lesson. After history and science, they had lunch. They all got their lunches and sat down. Once again, Adam yawned.  
"Hey, you sure you're okay, Cake-Eater?" Jesse asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Adam lied again. Julie looked at her boyfriend in concern. Her eyes flickered over his neck.  
"Hey, what's that?" she asked.  
"What?" Guy queried.  
"There's two little dots on his neck," Julie replied. Adam's hand flew up to cover the dots.  
"Bug bites," he told them.  
"On your neck?" Russ questioned.  
"Yeah. Go figure," Adam laughed. "Come on, let's just eat, guys," he continued, changing the subject. They began to do so and the conversation turned to their next game against Varsity. Adam only half listened. He was busily trying to figure which of the females at Eden Hall could be the vampire that had bitten him. Suddenly, he was aware of someone nudging him. He turned to see Julie and the others staring at him.  
"Come on, Banks. It's time for the next class," Julie said. With a sigh, he stood up and followed his friends out. As he did so, he was vaguely aware of Riley Smith from Varsity staring at him.  
"Hey, what's up with Banks? He looks totally pale," Scooter Smith noted as the Ducks passed them.  
"Do I look like I care, Scooter?" Riley snapped.  
"Touchy," teased Scooter. Soon after, he and the other Varsity team members stood up and headed for their own classes. Back in the Ducks' math class, Adam was struggling to stay awake. Though the teacher was usually pretty cool, today, she seemed to just drone on and on. Finally, Adam lost the battle and was soon in a deep sleep. A few minutes later, he felt someone nudging him. He made moaning noises as he opened his eyes.  
"Hey, Cake-Eater, you okay?" Jesse asked.  
"No. I'm completely wiped," Adam answered.  
"You don't look all that good," Jesse stated.  
"Yeah, I know," Adam muttered. He'd have to talk to his cousin tonight. Tell him what happened. Then they'd figure out what to do. Finally classes were over and the others went back to their dorms. Once he got to their room, Adam immediately flopped down on his bed and fell into a deep sleep. The next thing he knew, someone was shaking his shoulder.  
"Go away," he muttered.  
"It's night time, bud," a voice laughed. Adam opened an eyelid to see Paul.  
"Paul?" he murmured.  
"You okay, Adam?" David questioned.  
"No. I think there's another vampire here," Adam replied, shaking his head. "It fed from me." David snarled angrily, his nails grew, his teeth become pointier, and his eyes became red.  
"This will not be tolerated," he declared.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
Later that night, David led the pack on a hunt. They had to find the vampire that had fed off of Adam. They had to avenge his cousin.  
"I just have one question. Why would they drain him but not kill him?" Star queried.  
"I don't know," David replied. "Maybe they got interrupted or..." he trailed off. They continued to search. Meanwhile, across town, Adam was on his own hunt. He had to find out who had attacked him. He just had to! Suddenly, there was a whoosing sound and the boy turned around to see an unfamiliar girl.  
"Adam Banks," the female vampire grinned. Then, she attacked! Adam grunted under her weight. She let her features turn grotesque, then bared down. He screamed. Without warning, David stopped.  
"Adam," he said.  
"Let's go," Paul declared. With that, everyone took off, mortals grabbing onto the vampires so that they could be taken into the sky. When they got to the scene, Adam was still fighting, though his struggle was decreasing. With a snarl of anger, David swooped to the ground. The female was knocked back as the others approached.  
"Adam. Adam, you okay?" Marko queried.  
"So weak," Adam murmured. David growled.  
"What are **you** so angry about? He's just another meal," the female vampire stated.  
"I don't feed off of my relatives," David replied. He grabbed the female by the throat, then took took her to the sky. Moments later, her headless body fell to the ground. Adam groaned in disgust.  
"Uck. I'll **never** get used to seeing that," he moaned. Two nights later, the Ducks were on the rink, facing off against Varsity. Adam skated to his position right beside Guy. He was ready. Heck, he had survived a vampire. Fighting Varsity would be simple. Speaking of vampires... Adam looked out at the crowd to see David and the others in the middle of the bleachers. He smiled, then turned his attention to the game. Riley lifted his stick, then went to swing. However, Charlie beat him to it, knocking the puck into their zone. And with that, the game started.  
  
THE END


End file.
